Naruto:The Ninth
by TehAuthah
Summary: I honestly cant give a proper summary without giving away HUGE spoilers.Will update summary once i have some content to back me up.


**AN: This AN is of relevance to the small group of people who read**** *****Naruto:Dawn of a Cursed Soul* by MrThraxIronhide. Those who are not familiar with that fic can continue on with the story.**

**To those who DID read…Well…I AM MrThraxIronhide. I just happened to forget my password to that long lost account of mine so I decided to reboot that extremely short incomplete story with this one. The two stories only have few similarities and I'm only stating this to prevent people from blaming me of stealing ideas(._.").I do NOT steal ideas *cough*Unless they're very good*cough* .Anyway please continue with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then I wouldn't be writing a FANfiction.

* * *

_**Prologue:**__**Legends**_

A decimated battlefield, engulfed in the darkness of the night. Human bodies lay scattered on the ground. Ripped, burned, mutilated or blown apart. On this blood spilt ground only one man was standing. Tears fell down his glowing ringed eyes as they fell upon his deceased comrades. He raised his head to gaze into the night sky. He had never seen it so violent. Clouds were swirling in a vortex, cloaking the stars. It felt strangely unnatural. He knew nature would never permit the sky to be this way. He lifted his hand up and a pulse of chakra erupted from it. The pulse went straight into the center of the vortex.

A moments silence. Not even lightning flashed as all things living or not held their silence waiting for the outcome. Then a low grumble started from there the pulse went. It spread out through the sky increasing in volume. Then suddenly there was a huge flash with a noise so impossibly loud it shook the ground the man stood on. The whole sky flashed as if it was day.

The man smiled ruefully. He should've known it wouldn't be over that soon. He looked up at the now illuminated sky. Within the clouds , visible only through its shadows was a huge figure. It's tails extending all over the sky in every direction, wrapping it up in shadows. There were ten of them. It opened its eye. A single eye. It looked like the sun in the backdrop of the sky, Crimson, Except it was ringed like the eyes of the man. He looked at the creature in repulsion and his hatred translated into his eyes as they shone even brighter. The man himself began to glow.

"This will be a hard battle…." Said a hoarse voice behind him. The man looked back and saw, with great satisfaction, His summoning. The great toad sage was in its miniature form. It hopped onto the man's shoulders and formed a hand sign, Surrounding them both in a golden aura.

"Let us begin then shall we ?" Said the frog as the man formed a hand sign of his own. Its effect was completely invisible other than the toad sage wincing slightly.

"I would ask you to be careful with that jutsu but knowing you I know you will" Said the frog smiling slightly.

The man and the frog looked up. The vortex around the beast seemed to be spinning more ferociously. The beast opened its mouth and let out a surreal roar. A roar so unlike anything they had ever heard before.

"Hurry !" The frog said. The natural energy of that whole region was flowing wildly. But strangely it was flowing away from the beast. As if it was repelling it.

'Impossible !' Thought the frog.' All beings utilize natural chakra but this beast is actually repelling it !..Just what is this thing ?'.

The man quickly jumped up. He made another hand sign and then they were flying towards the beast faster than sound itself. The beast opened its mouth and from it black tendrils flew out which collected just outside its mouth forming a massive sphere.

"Watch out ! That thing is not chakra….I don't know how to defend against that" Said the frog but the man went ahead unperturbed. His hands were a blur as they formed various signs. The resulting jutsu covered them both inside a blue sphere. The sphere grew in size till it was almost as big as the beast's eye. The black sphere formed by the beast was also increasing in size and its power caused the air around it to ignite covering the ball in flames. It shot the sphere straight at the man.

The frog shielded its eyes as the ball collided with the sphere surrounding himself and his summoner as the whole sky shone once again.

'I will end you' thought the man.

* * *

**13 years ago**

Amidst a devastated forest, surrounded by the mutilated corpses of his fellow shinobis stood Minato Namikaze. And before him stood the greatest threat Konoha had ever faced.

The kyuubi.

"Hokage-Sama ! That beast is shredding our forces into shreds . We have to do something" Said a horror struck Jonin.

He didn't have to remind him. Minato held the shinobis shoulder and faced him.

"Tell my wife….I love her…" He said. Then he rushed towards the fox. All the shinobis' looked in awe as Minato threw a glowing kunai at the fox. In an instant the fox was gone. They all stood dumb struck. Their silence was broken only by the wind flowing through the wreckage of the forest.

'Was that it ?' Thought a few of them. 'Is…Is the fox dead ?'

Then just before they could scream out in jubilation they heard it. The roar of the kyuubi. It echoed through the night sky stealing away the hope the shinobis had. Some of them broke down crying. While some others looked around for the source. They searched for the Hokage as well. But he was not to be found.

* * *

"It saddens me that you have to face your demise so early" Said the huge frog to the man on his head.

"Its okay Bunta. I've made Kushina happy while I was with her. Now, by my leaving I will ensure that she stays happy. I don't have any regrets."He replied to the frog.

A roar turned their attention back to the problem at hand. The kyuubi was a few distance away from them. Minato had managed to teleport the kyuubi and himself far away from all the the others. He had also summoned Gama Bunta, The chief frog of mount Myoboku to assist him in what he was about to do.

"_**You think you can defeat ME silly mortal ?"**_ Said the fox._**"I will kill you and your little friend and Ill go back to your precious village and crush each and every one of your loved ones.**_"

"I won't let that happen you wretched fox !" Yelled Minato as he formed the hand signs required for the Shiiki Fuujin. The fox leapt at him but Gama Bunta managed to block him.

"I will die and take you along with me !" He said as he finished his jutsu. Everything suddenly became extremely cold. All warmth was being sucked from the place where Minato was standing. Even the kyuubi felt it as he shuddered. Minato felt fear. He could feel deaths approach. He thought back to all the happy times he spent with Kushina and allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction as he closed his eyes.

"MINATOOOOO !"

Minato's eyes flew open. 'That can't be !'he thought. His eyes searched frantically and found the source of the voice. Standing beside a tree was his wife Kushina gasping for breath. Her eyes tear struck and her mouth agape. She was trembling from head to toe.

"kushin- !" He tried to call back but suddenly he collapsed. It felt as though someone just stabbed him through his throat with an ice cold knife. He screamed in his mind from the pain. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw a white blade jutting out from his neck. The world surrounding him were all gone, to be replaced by blackness. It felt as though he fell into a black void. The only thing in front of him was the kyuubi who seemed to be impervious to the sudden change of environment. As though its effect was invisible to it. His eyes quickly moved to one side and he vaguely made out the form of the shinigami behind him, Forcing the knife stuck in his throat deeper. He felt lifeless as he barely managed to lift one hand. His finger trembled as he raised it and he pointed it at the kyuubi.

Minato felt something moving from his right side. A stretched hand was heading towards the fox. It was covered by the shinigami's black ragged cloak. The hand made contact with the fox and the fox's expression changed rapidly. Its evil grin changed to one full of horror at what was happening. It seemed that the Kyuubi only became aware of where it was then. The fox looked at the figure behind Minato, Its slitted eyes widening at the sight. Then it looked at Minato.

"_**YOU…..HOW DARE YOU !"**_ The fox screamed. But right then the shinigami pulled his hand back gripping the fox tightly. He seemed to be pulling something out of the fox.

"_**NOOO ! NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_The fox screamed. At this Minato let his mouth curl in a grin. Dangling from the shinigami's knife by his throat Minato closed his hand in a fist and raised his middle finger at the fox.

The fox felt its essence being ripped to shreds. The shinigami kept pulling out more and more until only a small fraction was left. It was considerably smaller and its aura was much more weaker. Minato looked at the fox with deep satisfaction. It was whining like a wounded animal now. But then he saw the fox's eyes glimmer. It looked at some point behind Minato and immediately dashed to that spot. With great difficulty Minato managed to turn slightly and look at where the fox was dashing.

Kushina. She was standing there, Her arms outstretched. Like how the fox was in the beginning she too seemed impervious to the strangeness of her surroundings. Nor did she show any signs of fear on seeing the fox charging at her, As though the fox was invisible.

'NO !' Screamed Minato in his head. The shinigami was satisfied with what it got from the fox and was proceeding to suck out its summoner's soul as well. 'KUSHINAAAA' He screamed ignoring the pain spreading through his body.

But it was too late. The fox collided with her head on and its essence went inside her. Her eyes suddenly widened as she collapsed. As she opened her eyes again she became aware of everything. She saw Minato dangling from the shinigami's knife, his soul slowly being pulled away by the monster behind him.

"Min…Minato ?" She looked at him with horror. She stood up, Her face contorted with grief. But then suddenly her skin started to glow crimson. She looked at her own hand in awe as it started glowing brightly. Suddenly she felt her very skin burning off. Pain took hold of her whole body as it started to shake. Minato could only look at her in desperation as he saw his wife burning before his very eyes. He saw the fox taking over her, gaining control. Her eyes became slitted just like the fox's. Part of her face was grinning while the other part was distorted with pain.

'NO…NO…NOOO…NOOOOOO!" He screamed again and again. Chakra tails sprouted from Kushina. One…two..three…four tails… and more kept forming. Seeing his wife like this was all Minato could take. In a fit of rage he pushed his body out from the grips of the shinigami. He pulled his neck out from the dagger and, without the support, fell. He hit the bottom of the void and immediately started crawling towards Kushina. The shinigami was flying over to him slowly. He clawed the nonexistent ground and twisted and turned to reach her. Once he got close enough he pushed himself up with one hand and threw himself at Kushina. By this point she was completely mindless and most of her skin had been burned off to be replaced by white, bone like material.

She saw Minato falling towards her and in an instant plunged her claws into him. Minato gasped as pain shot through his body but strangely he didn't die immediately. Tears rolled down his cheek as Kushina pulled her claws back and stabbed him again. It wasn't blood that flowed out of him but a black substance. The shinigami was coming closer. Closing his mind to the pain Minato took one last look at Kushina's deformed face. He stroked her cheek with one hand and covered his other hand with the black fluid oozing out of him. With it he with it wrote a symbol on Kushina's stomach and he let every last bit of chakra he had to flow into the seal. The shinigami was upon him and he felt it pulling out his soul once again. Kushina screamed in pain as her tails started fading away. She was starting to return to the way she was. Her body was burning red and her face was screwed up.

'I did it..' Minato thought peacefully. He felt cold and lifeless. He turned and found the shinigami holding a white substance that was connected to his body. Its knife hovered over the matter as Minato met its eyes. The shinigami seemed to be looking at him.

And then its knife struck down.

* * *

**AN: Well..There you have it. That's the first chapter done. Hope you guys found it a good read. It just sets up the historical background for the story. Don't worry you'll get lots of Naruto'ness from the next chapter onwards. I appreciate any and all feedback. So please read and review.**

**Uhm Regarding updates. I might not be very…periodic…with my updates for the first few chapters. After that you can expect me to deliver on a sharp deadline.**


End file.
